The dark side
by Sweetheart91597
Summary: Story on request from Dirtkid123. Takes place one month after 'like father, like son (?)', but can be read seperately. Everyone has a dark side. But just how dark can this be? The Davenports are about to find out... Action, adventure, Fluffy family bonding I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Calm down

Chase walked through the front door, only to slam it as hard as he could once he was inside.  
He threw his backpack on the couch and looked around the room. When he saw nobody, he went over to Douglas' room. He opened the door without knocking and slammed it shut, startling Douglas who was sitting at his desk.

"I thought we were done with this!", Chase yelled "But no! They just have to go and ruin it! Again!"  
Douglas looked at him with big eyes: "Chase, why don't you sit down for a moment? You can have a nice cup of tea and calm down a little bit."  
"I don't want to calm down!", Chase yelled.

Douglas looked taken aback from this sudden outburst and stood infront of Chase: "What's wrong?"  
"What isn't wrong?", Chase replied quietly, almost dropping himself on the bed"Trent started to mock me again. 'Who wants to chase Chase?' He chased me through the entire school, together with the rest of the football team!"  
"Didn't Adam, Bree or Leo do something?", Douglas asked.  
"Oh yes, they did!", Chase replied "Leo encouraged them! Bree tripped me so they could catch me! And Adam was looking while they were chasing me and just laughed!"  
"Did they beat you up?", Douglas asked, suddenly in father-mode.  
"No", Chase answered "I was able to escape in time. Turns out the library is a great hiding place"  
"Look, I know you're mad", Douglas tried to reason with Chase "but I'm sure they didn't mean any harm. They probably just wanted to have some fun."  
"Having fun is fine", Chase replied coldly "But why does their fun always relate to me getting hurt?!"  
"That's what older siblings do", Douglas answered, sitting down next to Chase "They tease you and hurt you and break your toys... Wait, what was I saying again?"

Chase sighed and let him fall down on the bed completely: "... Sometimes I really doubt why I'm around..."  
Douglas faced Chase cand put his hand on Chase's knee: "They care about you."  
"Then why don't they show it?!", Chas exclaimed sitting up again.  
"They're teenagers", Douglas answered matter-of-factly.  
"So am I", Chase returned.  
But Douglas shook his head: "You're the smartest guy on earth. Their mental age is lower than yours, which is normal. That's why you feel like you don't fit in and you don't like the same things."  
Chase frowned: "I never said that!"  
"Am I wrong?", Douglas asked, knowing the answer already.  
Chase sighed as he answered: "No."

After a rather tense silence, Douglas spoke up again: "Where is everyone, actually? Shouldn't they be home already?"  
"Adam, Bree and Leo went to get a smoothie", Chase explained "mr. Davenport sent me a message saying that there was something wrong with a supercomputer he invented and it was causing a huge blackout, so he was working late. And Tasha left a note that she was covering some big story about a supercomputer gone haywire... Would she know it was the computer of her own husband?"  
"Probably not", Douglas answered with a small grin "So that means it's just the two of us for dinner?"  
"Yep", Chase answered "Do you need my help for dinner? Otherwise, I'm already gonna do some homework."

Douglas thought for a moment before standing up: "You know what? Forget dinner! You and I are gonna have dinner at the mall!"  
Chase smiled and stood up as well: "Sounds great! Wait, have you already bought a car?"  
"Yep!", Douglas smiled proudly "Come on!"  
The silver BMW in the garage was shining almost brightly as Douglas himself.  
"Get in!", he said as he got in himself.  
"This is awesome!", Chase said as they were driving towards the mall.  
"It's getting even better!", Douglas said as he pushed a button and the roof opened up.  
"Nice one!", Chase said as he stretched his arms.

Once they arrived at the mall, they went to a fastfoodrestaurant and ordered a hamburger with French fries. When they were seated, Chase didn't start eating right away.  
"Is there something wrong?", Douglas asked.  
"Can I ask you a strange question?", Chase asked.  
"Sure", Douglas answered "I'm your funloving uncle who'll let you nag about anything, remember?"  
Chase took a deep breath before speaking up: "When and why did you decide to go to the dark side?"  
Douglas almost fell from his chair when he heard the question.

"That's a long story, Chase", he sighed "Do you really want to know?"  
Chase nodded eagerly.  
Douglas sighed: "Okay then. It all started seventeen years ago..."

 **Author's note: Hi! Here's the next story, starting off with a small cliffhanger ;).  
This will probably be a rather long one.  
I hope you enjoy it! :D  
R&R!  
**


	2. Douglas' story

Douglas sighed: "Okay then. It all started seventeen years ago... Donnie and I started to work on bionic chips, with the intention of putting them into robots. These would be sold to the governement and we would get rich beyond our dreams. But I wanted more, I wanted to try something revolutionary. So I found a way to create genetically engineered humans to put the chips in. I used my own DNA and that's how you guys were created."

"I hadn't thought about what Donnie would say when he found out, but I should have seen it coming. When he found you guys, he was beyond furious! He fired me from the company instantly. I could live with that, because I still had you guys. You were all I had left. But one day, it changed."

"It was a regular day a couple of years later. I went to the store to buy some lemonade and I was back within fifteen minutes. When I opened the door to the lab, everything was a mess. All the projects I was still working on, beside you guys, were shattered on the ground or just plain gone. And no matter how hard I searched or yelled, I couldn't find you guys. That's when I realised Donnie came in and took you away before I could fulfill my plans... I never drank lemonade again."

Dougals looked at the table, his eyes distant and sad, like he was reliving that very moment.  
Chase finished his French fries before speaking up: "But that doesn't explain why you became evil"  
Douglas seemed to snap out of his trance as he looked at Chase and continued his story: "No. The first year or so I wasn't evil, just depressed. I couldn't do anything. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with new inventions. My head was just filled with you guys. After one year, it changed. All that sadness seemed to pack together into a big ball of hatred. All I wanted was getting you guys back. That and of course, revenge on who took you away from me and ruined everything: Donnie!"

"I figured that I should surprise him if I really wanted to get to him. So I faked my own death and started planning my revenge. From there on, you pretty much now what happened. I built Marcus, started inventing again and perfected the Triton app. After you defeated me, I fled and started planning again until I got a signal that you were trapped in that avalanche. My first thought was just that I should get you out of there. But once I saw you were fine, I tried everything I could to get you on my side. Sadly enough, you dubbelcrossed me and froze me in that block of ice..."

"As soon as I started working with Krane, I started doubting what I was doing. He wanted to get rid of all of you. I just wanted to teach Donnie a lesson. I never wanted for any of you to die! After that, you know what happened: I dubbelcrossed Krane, he tried to kill me, I saved you guys, me and Donnie fixed Bree's chip and I started living with you guys."

Chase took a moment to let everything sink in before reacting: "So you became evil because you were angry with your older brother?"  
Douglas nodded: "Kind of, yeah. Plus, we never really got along in our childhood. But I changed! I noticed that the dark side is a little too dark for me... The grass isn't always greener on the other side, Chase."  
"Maybe it is...", Chase muttered with a grin plastered on his face.  
"What did you say?", Douglas asked, hoping that he hadn't just heard Chase say that.  
"I didn't say anything", Chase said "Why don't we go home? The others must be home by now"  
Douglas nodded and stood up: "Ok, come on."

The ride home was a lot quieter, each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
When Douglas stopped in front of the traffic light, he glanced over to Chase and his eyes grew big.  
Chase's eyes were looking at nothing in particular, which was already strange. But the real strange thing, was the smirk on his face.  
A smirk that Douglas recognized all to well and one that he had hoped he would never see on his son's face.  
"Chase?", Douglas asked carefully "are you alright?"  
Chase's smirk grew even bigger: "Never better"

Douglas continued driving, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about that look.  
'For once, I'm hope I'm wrong...', he thought 'please, let me be wrong!'

 **Author's note: Hi! A really fast update! ;)  
Why is Chase acting like this? Keep on reading to find out! ;)**

 **I'm going on a holiday for a week starting Saturday, so I thought: I'll give you another chapter with a little more tension.  
** **Let me know what you think! :)  
** **Thx for reading! :D**


	3. Attitude

During the next week, Chase's behavior only grew worse.  
He refused to lead on missions, which resulted in most of them blowing up (literally!).  
He stopped helping Leo with his homework, which got Leo into loads of trouble with his math teacher.  
He completely ignored Tasha, except when she called him for dinner.  
He only talked to Donald and Douglas when they were working in the lab, and only to point out that he was much smarter than the two of them combined.

When the weekend arrived and Chase's behavior hadn't improved even the slightest bit, Donald took Douglas with him into the lab and locked the doors.  
"We need to talk about Chase", he said as he sat down at the cyberdesk.  
"Indeed", Douglas nodded as sat across from Donald "You've got any ideas?"  
"Not the slightest", Donald admitted "At first I thought, it was puberty being nasty. But this isn't normal! You don't change completely because of some hormones!"  
"Maybe this is some kind of rebel thing?", Douglas proposed.  
"You mean like you did when you were a teen?", Donald asked.  
"Yeah", Douglas nodded "I mean, he is my biological son. Maybe it's in his genes?"  
"If that's the case, we've got a major problem!", Donald exclaimed.  
"How so?", Douglas asked, slightly offended.  
"You only stopped rebelling a couple of months ago!", Donald yelled, slamming his fist down on the cyberdesk "I don't want my son to be like this for the next fifteen years!"  
"Okay, okay! Calm down", Douglas said "What if I talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to me and stop this rebel thing. I know what it was like for me."  
Donald thought for a moment, but eventually sighed: "Fine. But if it doesn't work, I'll go talk to him."  
"Deal", Douglas smiled "Well then, I'll go find Chase."  
As soon as the elevator doors closed, Donald put his head in his hands: "This won't end well…"

Douglas searched the entire house: the lab, the kitchen, the living room, the mirror room, the vaults, …  
Finally, he returned to the living room to find Adam and Leo playing a video game and Bree playing a game on her phone.  
"Have you guys seen Chase?", Douglas asked, slightly out of breath.  
"Haven't seen him", Leo answered, not taking his eyes from the screen "And why would you want to find him? He's a jerk!"  
"That's exactly why I want to talk to him", Douglas explained "I'll go have a look upstairs."  
When he was only halfway on the stairs, Chase walked down and stopped right in front of him.

"Chase, where have you been?", Douglas asked "I've been looking everywhere!"  
"Clearly not everywhere.", Chase replied while rolling his eyes "And where does it look like I'm coming from?!"  
"There's no need for that attitude.", Douglas said, taking a deep breath to keep his cool.  
"Aww, do you need a tissue?", Chase said, exaggerating every word "Or do you need a hug from your big brother?"  
Donald had just walked into the room and stopped at the kitchen counter, too shocked to move.  
"Chase, that's enough!", Douglas said, raising his voice.

"You can't tell me what to do!", Chase replied, raising his voice as well.  
"Yes, I can!", Douglas said "I'm your father!"  
"Oh yeah?", Chase asked sarcastically "A real father would have been there for me when I grew up instead of using me or kidnapping me!"  
Adam, Bree and Leo just sat there with wide eyes, watching their nice brother yelling the most hurtful things at Douglas.

Douglas took another deep breath and pushed the anger and hurt down: "Come downstairs with me, we're gonna have a little talk about your attitude."  
"Yeah, let's go downstairs.", Chase replied, suddenly a devilish look in his eyes "Why don't you go first?"  
Suddenly, he pushed Douglas down the stairs. He kept rolling over until he reached the bottom, where he laid still.  
Chase smiled, still with the same devilish look in his eyes: "Finally! I thought he would never shut up!"

Donald snapped out of his trance and ran over to his brother, trying to wake him up.  
"Dude!", Adam yelled "What have you done?!"  
"What I've wanted to do for a very long time!", Chase replied, walking further down the stairs.  
Bree looked at her brother with disbelief in her eyes: "Chase, what's wrong with you?!"  
"Yeah, it's nothing like you to act like this!", Leo joined in "This just isn't you!"  
"Well, it is now!", Chase yelled "So get used to it!".  
He walked further down the stairs, stepped right over Douglas and took the elevator down to the lab.

Donald turned Douglas around and tapped his check: "Douglas? Douggie?"  
Adam, Bree and Leo stood around Douglas, hoping for the best…

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! :D Had a lovely time on vacation, but I'm glad that now I can write again! ;) And I start off with a nice, big cliffhanger! :)  
Is Douglas okay?  
What's up with Chase?  
Where is Tasha?  
…**

 **Keep reading to find out! :)**


	4. Results

Donald turned Douglas around and tapped his cheek: "Douglas? Douggie?"  
Adam, Bree and Leo stood around Douglas, hoping for the best…  
After a few times, Donald lifted Douglas' head slightly as he started to panic.  
'First my son, now my brother…', Donald thought 'This can't be happening!'  
Donald tapped Douglas' cheek again as he started yelling: "Douggie? Can you hear me?"

"I've already got a headache, Donnie.", Douglas said as he opened his eyes "So maybe you could yell a little louder!"  
Donald sighed and turned to face his kids, a small smile on his face: "He'll be alright."  
Then, he turned back to Douglas: "Are you okay?"  
"I was pushed down the stairs… What do you think?!", Douglas replied, rolling his eyes "But I guess I'm quite okay. Nothing broken, that's for sure."  
"Let's get you to the couch", Donald said, standing up.

He pulled Douglas to his feet, but he winced and quickly fell down again holding his left ankle.  
"Oww, that hurt!", Douglas exclaimed.  
After thinking for a moment, Donald faced his kids: "Bree, get the first aid kit. Adam, get some ice from the fridge. Leo, come here and help me get Douglas to the couch."  
Everyone did as he was told.  
Leo and Donald pulled Douglas up and put him down on the couch.  
Once Douglas was seated, Donald sat down next to him and carefully looked at his ankle.

"It's quite a bad sprain, but you'll be fine.", Donald said after a small examination "Two weeks max."  
Douglas sighed when he heard this: "Guess I got lucky."  
"You sure did!", Donald said, taking the ice pack from Adam "You could have broken your neck!"  
As soon as Donald put the ice pack against Douglas' ankle, Douglas jumped: "Ah! Cold!"  
Adam sighed: "I know I'm not as smart as you, but even I could have guessed that!"  
Douglas rolled his eyes in reply, but didn't say anything.  
Bree sat down next to Douglas and put her hand on his shoulder: "Are you gonna be alright?"  
Douglas smiled at the concern and put his hand over Bree's hand: "Of course I will! I've been through a lot more than just some bruises and a sprained ankle."  
Bree smiled, slightly more at ease.

Fifteen minutes later, Donald had applied a bandage around Douglas' ankle when Chase stepped out of the elevator.  
"Hey guys!", he said with a big smile.  
When everyone glared at him, he frowned: "What did I miss?" Then, he saw Douglas' ankle and rushed over: "Oh my god! Douglas, what happened?"  
"Really?", Bree asked incredulously.  
"What?", Chase asked, not understanding what was going on.  
"Not cool dude!", Adam said, glaring at Chase.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!", Chase said, still looking around with a confused look in his eyes.

"You pushed Douglas of the stairs!", Donald yelled.  
"WHAT?!", Chase yelled "I would never do that! Douglas, tell them I didn't do it!"  
But Douglas simply shrugged her shoulders: "I wish I could…"  
Chase looked at the ground: "But... I don't remember anything. I was in the lab doing homework!"  
Douglas frowned and motioned Chase to sit next to him: "I'm only gonna ask you this once: where were you the past thirty minutes?"  
Chase looked Douglas in the eyes when he answered: "In the lab, doing homework."  
Douglas looked deep into Chase's eyes for a moment, before he nodded: "I believe you"

"But we all saw him push you!", Leo pointed out.  
"And I'm sure it was him who pushed me", Douglas confirmed.  
"So… what does this mean?", Bree asked, looking at her father.  
"It means that something is terribly wrong here.", Donald said, looking at Chase "We're going down to the lab, I want to run some tests."  
"I'll call mom and ask her to come home.", Leo said.  
"Good idea, Leo", Donald replied "When she gets here, bring her down to the lab."  
And with Donald and Chase supporting Douglas, everyone took the elevator down to the lab.

Once in the lab, Chase stepped into his capsule and Donald started typing on the cyber desk.  
Ten minutes later, he spoke up: "Euhm... Douglas, could you come over here for a moment?"  
"With a little help, maybe", Douglas replied, pointing at his leg.  
Donald rushed over to his side and helped him over to a chair next to the cyber desk.  
"Now, have a look at these results", Donald asked "What do you think?"  
Douglas looked at the results and his eyes grew big: "Oh boy..."  
"Are we thinking the same thing?", Donald asked, already knowing the answer.  
Douglas nodded, his eyes still locked on the cyber desk.

"What's up?", Adam asked "Is there something wrong?"  
"Why don't you guys go upstairs and tell Tasha what happened?", Donald said, trying to stay calm "You'll be able to tell her in more detail."  
Bree nodded and pulled a still resisting Adam with her, leaving Donald, Douglas and Chase alone.

Chase stepped out of his capsule and walked over to them: "What's wrong? Why are you looking so scared?"  
"Chase, why don't you sit down first?", Donald proposed, motioning to the chair next to Douglas.  
"I don't want to sit down!", Chase replied, frustrated "Just tell me what's wrong with me!"  
"You really should sit first.", Douglas joined in.  
Chase looked from his father to Douglas, but sat down anyway.  
Douglas put his hand on Chase's knee and looked at his brother: "Do I tell him?"  
Donald shook his head: "No, I'll tell him. Chase, there's something wrong with your chip."  
"But that's no problem, right?", Chase asked, hope shining in his eyes "You guys can fix it. Right?"  
Donald sighed: "I'll be honest with you, Chase. I don't know if we can... "

 **Author's note: Hi! Update before Saturday, as promised! :D  
And with a big cliff-hanger… I know, I'm mean ;)  
Thanks for all the support! You are the best! :D  
R&R! **


	5. Change of situation

Douglas put his hand on Chase's knee and looked at his brother: "Do I tell him?"  
Donald shook his head: "No, I'll tell him. Chase, there's something wrong with your chip."  
"But that's no problem, right?", Chase asked, hope shining in his eyes "You guys can fix it. Right?"  
Donald sighed: "I'll be honest with you, Chase. I don't know if we can... "

Chase took a deep breath and pushed the panic down: "Just tell me. I can handle it."  
Donald looked his youngest son straight into the eyes: "Chase, we did a thorough scan of your chip and have looked at every possible explanation for these results. We we only found one. It's a glitch."  
Chase frowned and looked at Douglas: "But if it's just a small glitch, can't you just delete it or program around it?"  
"It's not exactly a small glitch...", Donald replied, looking at Douglas, indicating that he should continue.  
Douglas nodded and looked back at Chase: "We discovered that Spike came out a lot lately, without anyone noticing. The first signs date from about three weeks back and the signals have grown a lot stronger. The highest signal is from about one hour ago."

Chase's eyes grew big: "But that means... that I DID push Douglas from the stairs?!"  
"Theoratically, yes", Donald nodded "but in fact it wasn't you."  
"No, it was me", Chase said as he shook his head "Spike is a part of me. If he gets out, that's my fault."  
"It was a series of glitches, Chase", Donald said "No one could have predicted this!"  
Suddenly, Chase turned to Douglas: "Douglas, I never meant to... I mean, I would never..."  
Douglas shook his head and reached for Chase's shoulder: "Chase-"  
"No!", Chase interrupted, jumping up "Don't touch me!"  
Before Donald or Douglas could say anything, Chase ran away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?", Douglas asked.  
"No, leave him alone for a moment", Donald replied "I think he needs some time to think things through."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right", Douglas nodded.

At that moment, Tasha ran out of the elevator.  
"Where is Chase?", she asked "Is he okay?"  
"I feel fine, by the way", Douglas said sarcastically "And Chase isn't here. He ran off, probably to clear his head."  
Tasha nodded: "What came over him? He's never like this!"  
"We found a major glitch in his chip", Donald explained "Apparantly, Spike has been out quite a lot in the past three weeks. That's why he's been acting so weird lately. And that's why he pushed Douglas."  
"I hope the poor kid will be alright", Tasha sighed.

"If I were you, I would worry about my own life!", a deep voice suddenly replied, causing everyone in the lab to jump.  
"What was that?", Tasha asked.  
"I don't know", Donald answered, looking around.  
"But I do", Douglas said, glaring at the elevator.  
Donald and Tasha looked at the elevator as well and froze.

There, standing in the elevator was Krane, Adam, Bree and Leo lying in a heap behind him.  
"What are you doing here?", Donald asked, grabbing Tasha's hand.  
"I've got some business to finish with your brother", Krane answered, glaring at Douglas "And when I'm done with him, it's your turn..."  
Quietly, Douglas reached in his pocket and pushed a hidden button on his phone.

At that moment, Krane made a fire ball with his hands and threw it at both Donald and Tasha.  
When they were down, he glared at Douglas: "Now, we've got some unfinished business..."

 **Author's note: Hi! I normally wouldn't have published this chapter until tomorrow, but since tomorrow is a big day for me, I thought: let's do it today! Tomorrow's my 18th birthday! :D :D  
So this is kind of a birthday-chapter ;)**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading! It means a lot to me! :)**


	6. Developments

At that moment, Krane made a fire ball with his hands and threw it at both Donald and Tasha.  
When they were down, he glared at Douglas: "Now, we've got some unfinished business..."

"Oh no, you don't!", Donald yelled as he stood up "Stay away from him!".  
"Aww, how sweet", Krane said as he looked between the brothers "You two worked it out. Now I will enjoy this even more…"  
As he said this, he lifted Tasha with his molecular kinesis and started to choke her.  
When Donald noticed this, he lunged for Krane but his efforts were in vain.  
With his other hand, Krane started choking Donald as well.

Douglas looked at how his former partner was choking his family and finally snapped out of his trance. He looked around the room, desperately searching for anything to help his brother and sister-in-law.  
Then his eyes fell on his crutches: "Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
With all his power, he threw one of the crutches at Krane, successfully throwing him of balance. Before he could get up, he quickly limped over to Tasha and Donald.  
"Are you guys okay?", he asked worriedly.  
"We're fine", Tasha answered, a little hoarse "Thank you."  
"Hey", Douglas answered with a cheeky grin "Family sticks together…"

"Watch out!", Tasha yelled.  
But before he could move, Douglas felt the hit from a fire ball in his back. He fell down next to Donald, who quickly pulled him into a sitting position.  
"This was a nice game", Krane said, forming a laser beam with his hands "but it's time to end this!"  
"I agree", a voice suddenly rang out "Let's end this right now!"  
At that moment, a light flashed through the room and Krane was thrown into the wall.

As soon as the light had died down, they looked over at Krane who was lying in a heap against the wall glaring at them. "You win this time, rat!", Krane yelled "But the battle is far from over!" After that, he geo-leaped out of the lab, leaving the Davenport family lying on the floor.  
When it became clear that the danger was gone, they finally dared to look at their rescuer.

"Chase?!", Donald yelled, staring at his youngest son with big eyes.  
Chase didn't respond, but instead ran over to them and kneeled next to Tasha: "Is everyone alright?"  
"We're fine", Tasha assured him "But how did you get here?"  
"By running and then by taking the stairs", Chase answered matter-of-factly.  
"But how did you know something was going on?", Donald asked, standing up.  
"Douglas sent me an emergency message, so I turned around and got here as fast as I could", Chase explained, pointing at Douglas.

"Emergency message?", Donald asked.  
"I kind of made an emergency app on my phone with a direct link to Chase's chip in case of an emergency", Douglas explained, rubbing his neck.  
"For once, I'm incredibly happy that you never listen to me", Donald said with a big smile while pulling Tasha back to her feet.  
Douglas smiled gratefully: "Great! Now: if someone could give me a hand here?"

Chase and Donald chuckled, each handing a hand to pull Douglas up.  
"Thanks Chase, you did good", Donald said.  
Chase looked at Donald, but didn't reply at all.  
Douglas frowned: "Chase? I know Donnie never compliments anyone but himself, but it's not that shocking!"

"Chase?", Bree suddenly asked. She stood up from where Krane had thrown her, looking at the family.  
"Bree!", Tasha called, quickly running over to her "Are you alright, honey?"  
"I'm fine", she assured her "Just a little sore."  
Leo stood up and stretched himself: "Whay happened to Krane?"  
"Chase took him out", Douglas said without taking his eyes from the youngest bionic.  
Donald kneeled next to Adam, shaking his shoulder: "Adam?"  
Adam sighed: "Five more minutes…"  
Donald chuckled: "He's fine."

"Uhm, guys?!", Douglas suddenly said "Why are Chase's eyes changing color?"  
"What?!", Donald asked "His eyes can't change color!"  
"Well, will you tell him? 'Cause I don't think he knows yet!", Douglas answered, taking a step back.  
Chase's eyes flickered from blue to brown, finally settling on a creepy mix.  
"Chase?", Douglas asked "Chase, can you hear me?"  
"Who's Chase?", Spike's deep voice said "Spike's here and I ain't leaving anytime soon!"

The Davenport family, including Adam who had jumped up when he heard Spike, looked at each other and gulped.  
This wasn't good!

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm sooooooo sorry for the extreme long hiatius! I'm going to college now and I still have to get used to the new school, classes, people, teachers…  
Anyway, here it finally is! :D  
And I could have never done this without the help of **_**Dirtkid123**_ **. She came up with the general idea of this chapter. If it wasn't for her, this chapter wouldn't have been here for another week (maybe even two!). :)  
So, a great thanks to her and to everyone who is still reading this, even after the huge 'break'!  
You guys are the best! :D**


	7. Fight

The Davenport family, including Adam who had jumped up when he heard Spike, looked at each other and gulped.  
This wasn't good!

"Hey Spike", Adam said nervously "Broken anything lately?"  
Spike grinned as he answered: "Not really. How about I start with your spine?"  
Adam gulped as Leo stepped forward: "Or maybe you should just sit down for a moment and take a nice calming breath?"  
Spike growled and pretended to bite, which made Leo jump and hide behind Donald.  
"Chase?", Bree asked carefully "Can you hear me?"  
"Chase is gone", Spike said, grinning "And he ain't coming back!"

Suddenly, Tasha spoke up: "Wait, remember when Adam, Bree and Chase were being controled by that Triton app thing? Leo got Chase out of it by talking to him. Maybe we can try the same thing?"  
Douglas, now holding onto Adam to keep his balance, looked at Tasha: "That idea is so stupid it might actually work!"  
Donald nodded: "It's worth a try." Then, he took a step forward and faced Spike: "Chase, listen to me. You've got to snap out of it!"  
"Honey, please listen to us", Tasha added.  
This only seemed to anger Spike even more, resulting in him tackling both Donald and Tasha to the ground.  
When they were down, he stood up and walked over to Leo.

"Chase, come on! Remember us!", Leo said, not even trying to hide his fear "You're my brother! Remember all the things we did together?"  
"Oh, I remember all right!", Spike replied, glaring at Leo "How you always laugh at me behind my back, using me..."  
Leo frowned, turning around to face Donald: "Big D, how can Spike know about us and what we did?"  
"They share their brain and memories", Donald explained while standing up "Spike knows everything Chase knows, but not the other way around."  
"Exactly!", Spike said "Now, where was I... oh yeah!"  
Before Leo had the chance to turn around, he felt himself being lifted and thrown into Donald.

"Chase! Stop it!", Bree yelled "Try to remember me!"  
"Oh, I remember a lot about you, princess", Spike spat "Whenever you see your 'friends', you're off and making fun of me. But at the end of the day, you come crawling back to ask for my help."  
"Chase please… I'll make it up to you!", Bree pleaded.  
"Too late!", Spike yelled back. At that moment, he lifted Bree with his molecular kinesis.  
"How is it that Spike can control Chase's abilities?", Leo whispered to Donald.  
"No idea!", Donald replied, also whispering "Maybe because it's a huge glitch?"

In the meantime, Adam stepped forward, fury in his eyes: "Put her down!"  
Spike grinned evilly: "As you wish". As soon as the words had left his mouth, he dropped her on the concrete floor.  
Adam gasped: "You didn't just do that!"  
"And what if I did, meathead?", Spike asked, still grinning.  
Adam glared: "I don't care if you're my brother or not. You're going down!"  
He shot his lasers at Spike, who quickly put up his force field and deflected the lasers straight back at Adam.  
Adam dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.  
"And that's what you get for using me as a punching back for sixteen years! Now, where is the other one?", Spike said, looking around.

"Now, where is the other one?", Spike asked, now looking around.  
Douglas, who was kneeling on his good leg next to Donald and Leo, stood up: "Here I am"  
"What are you doing?!", Donald asked, slightly panicking "Did that fall damage your brain?!"  
But Douglas just ignored him and glared at Spike.  
Spike smirked: "An easy target! This is gonna be fun!"  
He lifted Douglas with his molecular kinesis and threw him into the corner.  
While Douglas struggled to stand up, Spike grabbed the plasma blaster Donald had been working on from the table. As soon as Douglas stood completely straight, Spike pointed it straight into his face.

As soon as he saw this, Donald jumped up and prepared himself to fight his youngest son.  
But before he could make a move, Spike spoke up: "If anyone moves or makes a sound, this porcupine over here is a goner!"  
Donald stopped moving and looked at Douglas with fear in his eyes.

Douglas spoke up with a rather calm voice: "Chase, I know you can hear me."  
"Chase ain't here", Spike replied "I would ask you to leave a message, but he won't return so what's the point?" After that, he laughed darkly.  
"Chase, please!", Douglas said "Remember our talk last week? You wanted to know why I went to the dark side!"  
The rest of the family looked at each other, but didn't dare to make a sound.  
"But I never got the chance to tell you why I came back", Douglas continued.

Spike slightly lowered the gun, which made Douglas continue.  
"Back when I was working with Krane, all I wanted was to have you kids back with me and some revenge on Donnie. Krane wanted to kill you and Don! When he told me that, I started thinking about what I had achieved since I had switched sides. And the answer was shocking: nothing! I didn't have you guys, I didn't get my revenge and I had lost my house, lab and money. I had nothing left!"  
"So you switched back because you were a tramp?", Spike asked, while laughing.  
Douglas rolled his eyes: "No... I realised I had made a terrible mistake. So I started trying to make it up between the family and me. It took some time, but at least it worked eventually."  
"Touching, you're even softer than his belly", Spike said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, while pointing to Donald.  
"Now you're exaggerating!" Douglas replied immediately, which earned him a glare from his brother.

"You are nothing like me, Chase!", Douglas continued "You're better than that! I promised Don that I would make sure you wouldn't go to the dark side and I'm gonna stick to that!"  
When he heard this, Spike glared and lifted the gun again so it once again pointed straight at Douglas' face.  
Now, Douglas started panicking a little. But he decided he had to try one more time.

Trying to keep the fear out his voice, he pleaded: "Chase, I know you are down there and I know you heard every word I said. You are stronger than you know! Forget about what everyone called you, forget about what they did to you. Listen to what I'm gonna tell you right now."

Lowering his voice to a whisper and looking Spike straight into his eyes, he continued: "Even when you mess up and you're down, I believe that you can accomplish anything. Not just because you're my son, but because you're just that kind of guy... You're a fighter! And I'm proud of that!"  
Suddenly, Spike dropped the gun and stopped moving.  
"Adam, get him!", Douglas yelled.  
Adam grabbed Spike from behind, Spike slightly struggling.  
Donald took the chip extractor from the closet under the cyber desk and took Chase's chip out, which resulted in Chase falling limp completely.

"Adam, put him on the bed in the infirmary. Gently!", Donald said. Adam nodded and left.  
"Why don't I take the kids upstairs so you guys have got some room to work?", Tasha proposed "I'll take care of them".  
Donald smiled and nodded: "Thanks."  
As soon as the brothers where the only ones left in the lab, Douglas let himself slide down the wall, put his arms on his knees and his head on his arms.  
Donald at first just ignored this, but after two minutes put the chip on the cyberdesk and sat down next to Douglas.

Douglas looked up and smiled tiredly at his brother: "Hey."  
"Hey", Donald replied "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine", Douglas replied "Who knew that having your youngest son pointing a gun at your hed could drain you like that?". He tried to smile, but it quickly faded.  
Donald at first hesitated, but finally he put his arm over Douglas' shoulders.  
Douglas put his head down on Donald's shoulder.  
They sat there like that for about twenty minutes, just thinking about the events of the day.

Finally, Donald spoke up: "I should get working on the chip."  
"Can I help?", Douglas offered.  
"No, you go to Chase. He shouldn't be alone when he wakes up"  
Douglas nodded.  
Donald stood up and pulled Douglas back to his feet.  
After he had handed Douglas his crutches back, Douglas left to the infirmary while Donald started working on fixing the chip.

Once in the infirmary, Douglas sat down on the chair closest to the bed and just looked at Chase.  
While he was looking at his son, he couldn't help but smile.  
HE had gotten Chase out of his glitch.  
HE had saved the day.  
For once, HE was the good guy.  
And he could never have imagined how good that felt…

 **Author's note: Hi! I know, it's been a month… College is loads of work, but still really fun :)!  
Anyway, to make up for it: an extra-long, extra-emotional, extra-fluffy chapter ;).  
I wish that I could promise you guys that the next update will be faster, but I can't… **

**I really appreciate it that so many people are liking what I'm writing!  
You guys mean so much to me! :D **

**R &R! **


	8. Fixed chip (?)

One hour later, Douglas was checking his e-mail on his phone when Chase started to wake up. Douglas quickly put away his phone and smiled at Chase: "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired and a little sore overall", Chase answered "But not bad, actually."  
"Good", Douglas answered with a smile "Donnie is fidling with your chip. He'll be done any minute."  
Chase sat up straight as he answered his biological father: "Good."

An akward silence followed, wich Chase broke after a few seconds: "Thanks for what you said."  
"You remember that?", Douglas asked surprised.  
Chase nodded: "I don't really know why though. Maybe because it was a glitch instead of my commando app?"  
"Maybe. Anyway, you're welcome", Douglas shrugged. After that, he quickly looked at the door to check if Donald wasn't standing there before turning back and whispering: "And I meant it".  
Chase blushed a little, but smiled gratefully.

At that moment, mr. Davenport entered: "Hey guys. Everything alright in here?"  
Douglas nodded: "Sure. What could possibly be wrong?"  
"Oh, I don't know", Donald returned, sarcasm clear in his voice "Why wouldn't I like the idea of you being alone with the kids?".  
Douglas sighed, trying to hide a small grin: "It was fifteen years ago, Don! Get over it!"  
While the Davenport brothers were bickering, Chase was just looking at them and smiling, knowing they didn't plan on hurting each other anymore. They were careful with their words.  
Well, most of the time.

Two weeks before, mr. Davenport and Douglas had started bickering and Donald had let his ego get the upper hand, resulting in Douglas leaving the house and mr. Davenport being out to look for him for four hours, since he wouldn't pick up his phone.  
None of them had wanted to say what had happened during those hours, only that they had managed to solve their problems.

Chase was pulled out of his thoughts by Donald, directing his attention back to his son: "Anyway. Chase, I'm done with your chip. What do you think? Do you want it back immediately?"  
Chase nodded immediately: "Yeah".  
Douglas' eyes grew when he heard that: "Wow, that's sounds confident for a guy who almost killed his entire family only a couple of hours ago due to that chip!"  
Donald glared at his younger brother, but Chase spoke up before he had a chance: "It's okay mister Davenport, he's right. But I do want it back. It's part of me and so is Spike. Plus, if I don't do it now, I might never dare again. I've just got to get back on the horse."

"Okay, then", Donald said, glad his son sounded confident "Let's do this".  
Chase stood up from the bed, but immediately swayed a little and fell back down. "Wow", he said "Spike did more damage than I thought!"  
Donald went to stand next to Chase and put Chase's arm over his shoulder: "Better?"  
Chase nodded gratefully.  
"Take all the time you need", Donald said, motioning for Douglas to get everything ready to give Chase his chip back.  
After Douglas had left, Chase waited a few more seconds to regain his balance before nodding: "Okay, I'm ready"

While they slowly walked to the lab, Donald spoke up: "Once you've got your chip back, you'll feel a lot better."  
Chase nodded, mainly focussing on staying upright.  
Once they entered the lab, Chase stepped in his capsule while Douglas finished the calculations on the cyberdesk needed to give Chase's chip back.  
Once he was finished, he looked at Chase: "Ready?"  
Chase looked scared, but took a deep breath and nodded.  
Douglas pushed the button and looked at Donald, both fearing that Spike would be back.

Once the light had died down, Chase stepped out and stretched his muscles.  
"You were right, I feel much better", Chase smiled.  
"That's great!", Donald smiled "Now, let's try your bionics. Lift that pen on my desk over there with your molecular kinesis"  
Chase lifted the pen without any problem and moved it straight into Douglas' waiting hand, who was leaning against the cyberdesk.

"Great!", Donald said with a big smile "Now… Try your forcefield."  
Once again, Chase did as he was told and put up his forcefield.  
"Good!", Donald reacted "Now there's only one thing left that I would like to test."  
Douglas frowned and turned to his older brother: "And what's that?"  
Donald whispered something in Douglas' ear, which made Douglas grin in response: "Okay then… As you wish. But if this goes wrong, I'm blaming you!"

Douglas limped to Chase and looked him straight in the eye: "You are a short, lady-like excuse of a man and, even with your bionics, you'll never get a girlfriend."  
Suddenly, Chase glared at Douglas with a look that could kill.  
Douglas gulped: "Uhm… Don? How's your CPR?"  
"Why?", Donald asked, just as scared as his brother.  
"'Cause I think he's gonna try to kill me!", Douglas answered.

At that moment, Chase used his molecular kinesis to throw Douglas' crutches into the corner. Next, he used it to push Douglas up the wall without hurting him.  
"Don?", Douglas asked.  
"Yeah?", Donald answered, briefly taking his eyes of his youngest son to look at his brother against the wall.  
"I'm blaming you!", Douglas yelled.  
Donald rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Instead, he focused on Chase: "Chase, stop!"  
"Yeah!", Douglas chimed in "And why do you always have to charge me?! Why don't you take Donnie for a change?"  
When he heard that, Chase turned around and pushed Donald up the wall as well.

Donald struggled, but quickly realised it was useless.  
"Great, thanks Douggie!", Donald yelled, sarcasm dripping down his voice.  
"I hate it when you call me Douggie!", Douglas yelled back.  
"And I hate it when you call me Donnie!", Donald replied.

Suddenly Chase dropped them to the ground.  
While Donald was still struggling to catch his breath, Chase walked up to him and stood still about 4 inches in front of him.  
When Donald looked up, he yelled the first thing that came up in his mind.  
"Not the face, not the face!", he screeched.  
When Chase heard this, his blank face turned into an evil smirk.

 **Author's note: I'm sooooo grateful for everyone who is still reading this story, even though my updates are incredibly slow… At the moment, I'm studying for my exams so the next update could once again be very late.  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and the messages! I appreciate every single one of them! :D **


	9. Family

Suddenly Chase dropped them to the ground.  
While Donald was still struggling to catch his breath, Chase walked up to him and stood still about 4 inches in front of him.  
When Donald looked up, he yelled the first thing that came up in his mind.  
"Not the face, not the face!", he screeched.  
When Chase heard this, his blank face turned into an evil smirk.

Chase kneeled in front on his adoptive father and whispered: "Not so tough now, are you?"  
Donald screamed, before stopping himself as he thought out loud: "Wait a minute! That's not Spike's voice!"  
Finally, he faced Chase and saw his son standing up and looking back at him with a wide smirk on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"You tricked us!", Donald yelled, jumping up.  
"Yes, I did!", Chase answered proudly "And it felt good!"  
"But why?", Donald asked.  
"That's what you get for insulting me like that!", Chase replied, still with a grin on his face.

"But Douglas was the one who said that!", Donald said, pointing at his younger brother.  
Douglas rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter, unable to get back up on his own.  
"You made him insult me!", Chase said, pointing at Donald "So you're both guilty!"  
Suddenly, Douglas started laughing: "Nice one! You even had me thinking Spike was back!"  
Chase smiled and went to help Douglas back up: "I hope I didn't hurt you? I tried to be as gentle as possible."  
"I'm fine", Douglas ensured him "As long as you don't push me down the stairs again!"  
Chase chuckled: "I'll try to stop myself."  
Douglas gently punched Chase in the shoulder, before ruffling his hair.

"At least now we know I fixed the problem!", Donald said, walking up to the pair.  
"Yes, you did", Chase replied with a smile "Now, why don't we go upstairs to see the others?"  
"Yeah, so we can tell everyone how Donnie here was screaming like a girl in fear!", Douglas added with a big grin on his face.  
"I was not!", Donald quickly replied, almost yelling.  
"Yes, Donnie. You were!", Douglas replied.  
Chase started laughing at seeing Donald pout a little.

Once upstairs, they found the entire family sitting on the couch.  
Everyone jumped up and rushed over to the guys as soon as they left the elevator.  
"And?", Bree asked "Did you fix him?"  
"Yes, he did", Chase answered with a smile.  
"Prove it!", Leo said, not quiet trusting Chase yet.  
Chase thought for a moment before lifting Leo into the air and letting him hover right above Adam.  
"Okay, okay! I believe you!", Leo yelled "Put me down!"  
"As you wish…", Chase replied "Adam, think fast!"

Immediately, Adam held his arms out and caught Leo bridal style.  
Leo squirmed out of his grip and dusted himself of when he was back on his own two feet.  
"I'm really glad you're back, Chase", Bree said "And we're really sorry we made you feel that bad."  
"What… What are you talking about?", Chase asked, feeling uncomfortable.  
"Spike told us about it", Leo explained "Chase, if we ever make you feel that bad again, talk to us!"  
"Yeah", Bree added, suddenly hugging her younger brother "We love you. You should never forget that! None of my friends could ever replace you!"  
Chase hugged back: "Thanks."

As soon as Bree had let go, Leo hugged Chase: "You're the best brother I could wish for! Well, you and Adam of course."  
Chase laughed as he hugged his little brother: "Thanks, Leo. That means a lot."

When Leo let go, Chase looked at Adam who was trying to look everywhere beside his brother.  
"Adam?", Tasha "You told me that you wanted to tell him something."  
"What…?", Adam asked, trying to look innocent "I never said that!"  
"If you don't tell him, I will!", Tasha said.  
Adam suddenly looked scared: "Fine, fine! I'll tell him!"

Adam took a step forward before he started to talk: "I should… You should know that… Even though I…. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Well,..."  
Chase suddenly hugged Adam: "I know. I love you to, big bro".  
Adam looked startled, but quickly accepted the hug: "Thanks."

That evening, no one fought or yelled. Everyone enjoyed a nice family dinner, made by Douglas and Tasha.  
When everyone went to bed, only the Davenport boys were left.

"What a day!", Douglas sighed, letting himself fall down on the couch.  
"You can say that again!", Donald sighed, falling down next to him!

 **Author's note: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I really love them! :D  
The final chapter will be up by tomorrow, probably. It will contain a little brotherly fluff between the Davenport boys and maybe (if you want me to), it could involve the fight they had (that Chase was thinking about earlier).  
Let me know! :)  
**


	10. The Davenport boys

When everyone went to bed, only the Davenport boys were left.  
"What a day!", Douglas sighed, letting himself fall down on the couch.  
"You can say that again!", Donald sighed, falling down next to him!

They sat there for a moment, before Donald pulled himself back into a proper sitting position: "Are you okay? Your ankle, I mean."  
"I'll be fine", Douglas answered as he sat up properly "By next week I'll be running around the house again and annoying you in the lab."  
"Good", Donald answered "I just feel kind of bad that my son hurt you."  
"Excuse me?", Douglas suddenly said "MY son, you mean"  
Donald sighed: "Okay, I feel bad OUR son hurt you. Better?"  
Douglas nodded with a smile: "Better. I'm gonna get a cup of tea. You to?"  
Donald nodded before following his younger brother to the kitchen and sitting down on one of the stools.

When the tea was ready, Douglas handed Donald his cup. After that, he took his own cup and sat down next to his brother. They sat like that for a moment before Donald spoke up.  
"Thank you", he said, looking at his brother "I couldn't have done this without you."  
Douglas grinned: "I told the first time you asked me to come live here: it's clear that you need me!"  
Donald punched his arm, but smirked as he replied: "Yeah, right!"  
Douglas smiled back: "No problem. And I'm sure that if I wouldn't have been here, you would have gotten Spike to stop to".  
"I don't know", Donald admitted, looking into his tea cup "It just seemed like you knew exactly what you needed to say, you had everything under control and seemed so calm."  
"The stress came out when we had the situation under control and Chase was out cold. Remember? I couldn't even get up!", Douglas said, thinking back to how his own son was trying to kill him.  
Donald nodded, but didn't respond immediately.

After a minute or two, he started talking again: "Chase really likes hanging around with you, you know?"  
"I noticed, yeah", Douglas answered "We've got a lot in common."  
Donald nodded, not taking his eyes from his cup.  
Douglas noticed this and sighed: "He really looks up to you, Donnie. All of them do."  
"Really?", Donald asked surprised, finally looking to his brother "Why didn't they never tell me?"  
"They did", Douglas replied immediately "But you're just so absorbed in your work and in yourself, you don't notice."

"I really have to make more time for them", Donald said  
Douglas nodded, but didn't respond, for which Donald was grateful.  
"Maybe… you could help me a little more often in the lab?", Donald asked "You know, so we could both spend some more time with the kids."  
Douglas looked surprised, but smiled: "I would love to… Big brother."  
Donald smiled and put his arm around Douglas' shoulders: "I love you, Douggie. Don't you ever doubt that."  
Douglas smiled mimicked the gesture: "Same here, Donnie. Same here."

 **Author's note: And that's a wrap! I couldn't resist some sibling fluff between the Davenport boys as well! ;)  
I chose not to use the fight the boys had (that Chase was thinking about), but I might use it as a separate one-shot later on. Let me know what you think! :)  
Thank you for all the reviews and support! :D I loved writing this, especially since it was a wonderful idea! So a huge thanks to **_**Dirtkid123**_ **for the request!  
I accept requests for TMNT and Lab Rats. Requests for other fandoms are also welcome, of course! :D **

**P.S.: I recently wrote a TMNT-story:** _ **Catching her.**_ **If you like some TMNT no slash family fluff, this is your thing! :D Spoilers for TMNT 2012 S01E01**


End file.
